


Zack

by vex_hunter



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7182110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vex_hunter/pseuds/vex_hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts in a quiet moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zack

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Long, Hard Road](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/206411) by Twig. 



> I originally wrote this years ago as a gift for another writer to go with their story.

Hush,  
Rest now.  
You are safe.

My arms are strong.  
My will not weak.  
I will be your strength,  
When you break.

When all the world,  
Depends on you,  
I'll stay by your side,  
Help steel your soul.


End file.
